battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash and Grab/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The mission starts off with the camera focusing on Marlowe waking up near the wrecked Mi-24 Hind, though it appears that his squadmates and Serdar are nowhere near him. Preston Marlowe: 'There has to be better ways to start a new career. But you know what they say about hitting the bottom, it really, really hurts. ''Marlowe tries to make contact with Mike-One Juliet. 'Marlowe: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, over. ''Nothing is said back. 'Marlowe: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie. Everyone's gone, I think they've been taken. I don't know what to do. Please advise, over. ''Still no answer. 'Marlowe: '''Is anyone there? ''She finally answers Marlowe. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. '''Marlowe: '''You're back. Can you help me out, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Officially, we're denying all knowledge about your trip in Serdaristan. As far as command is concerned, you're AWOL as well as dead. But I just can't quit on my boys, over. '''Marlowe: You don't know how glad I am to hear that. Do you have a location fix on me, over? Mike-One Juliet: 'Looks like Russia to me, over. '''Marlowe: '''I think my squad's been taken prisoner. Can you send someone to help me out, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Negative, this is strictly extra-curricular. Listen, I can see you on the satellite and I'll try to help, but you can not contact me, understand? Over. '''Marlowe: '''I got ya, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I'm picking up radio signals from a village near your position. Some kind of military installation. I think you should just look for your boys there, out. '''Marlowe: '''Thank you Miss July. ''Marlowe proceeds to the village to investigate. Locate The Squad Inside The Village Investigate The Command Post As the player proceeds down the hill, an M939 Truck drives by, as well as some Russian troops patrolling the area. The player tries hard to get past or quietly take the enemies out, but they catch him anyway. He finds a weapon to replace his MP-443 and proceeds down near the river, where the command post is located. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, looks like this location has been vacated. I'm picking up one heat source now, that's probably you. If they were there before, they must have moved them. Listen, I've managed to find out a couple of things about the area you're in. There's some kind of communications hub, deeper into the valley. Get over there, and see if you can find some information, out. Learn The Locations Of The Squad Reach The Communications Center More Russians arrive along with a GAZ-3937 Vodnik, trying to kill the player, but are soon dead afterwards. The player then takes a PBL to move upriver to the communications center. The player disembarks afterwards and moves uphill for the rest of the way. When he gets there, there are Russians patrolling the area, so he kills them all. Investigate Security Room The player goes further into the perimeter and reaches the communication center itself, then goes down to the basement just to find footage of the Legionnaire with President Serdar. 'Zavimir Serdar: I am still the President of Serdaristan! You must not treat me like a disobedient donkey! The Legionnaire: You tried to run away from your debt Mr. President. I will treat you anyway I like. Serdar: 'I did not run, stupid. Imperialist Americans (Bravo One Charlie) took me away, but now they're locked in monastery cellar awaiting execution. Harsh, but very fair. '''The Legionnaire: '''Yes, and unless you come up with the gold you owe me, you will share their destiny. ''The Legionnaire looks at the security camera. '''The Legionnaire: Is that transmitting? Serdar: Anyone hear me? Save me! The Legionnaire shoots the camera, destroying it and ending transmission. Rescue The Squad Reach The Monastery Mike-One Juliet: 'Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, there's a lot of activity up at the monastery. Something's up, you better hurry, out! ''The player exits the communication center, where it is now sunrise instead of night. Two M939 Trucks are blocking the way out, in which the player takes one of them and drives west past the docks and uphill to the monastery. Locate The Squad The alarm is then sounded, bringing in more Russians to try to dispatch the player, in which it becomes vice versa instead. He enters the monastery to find that his squadmates are alright. 'George Gordon Haggard Jr.: '''Hey Preston, great to see you buddy. 'Terrence Sweetwater: '''We thought you were dead for sure. What are you doing here? '''Marlowe: '''Looking for you? '''Sweetwater: '''Oh, you came to rescue us? That's great, man, well not really necessary, but thanks anyway. '''Marlowe: Yeah, you're welcome. 'Samuel Redford: '''Glad to have you back Marlowe, but we need to get out of here before the enemy regroup. '''Haggard: '''Yeah, we've been trying to find this Serdar fella because he knows where the gold is. '''Marlowe: '''Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? '''Sweetwater: '''Not really, no, but Haggard figures if we just stumble around the monastery for a while thinking happy thoughts, we'll run into him. I mean really that is the plan, right Haggard? '''Haggard: '''I wouldn't have put it exactly like that, but yep pretty much. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, are you still with me Marlowe? Any luck finding the others, over? '''Redford: '''Oh, he's had a little bit of luck, over. '''Haggard: '''We're all here! How you doing yourself? I swear you are from sweetvoices.com, I know it. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Sorry Haggard, but you don't rank high enough to pick me up a cup of coffee. '''Sweetwater: '''She told you, Haggard. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''He asked if I am fine, thank you. I'm very glad to hear you're all back together, over. '''Marlowe: '''We're trying to locate Serdar. You got any idea where they might be holding him, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I don't know, but there's a lot of activity down by the river mouth. Maybe you should check there, over. '''Redford: '''Okay Mike-One Juliet, stay in touch, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I'll do my best, out. Reach The River Mouth Locate Serdar '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, I can't really talk right now, but I'm seeing multiple hostiles close to your position, out. '''Redford: '''Commandoes at the gate, let's roll. ''The squad takes care of the enemies. After that, they almost retrace the player's steps, along with killing Russians and destroying their tanks and light armored vehicles, back to the village, and from there they proceed to the river mouth, where the Legionnaire is again seen with President Serdar, along with some Legionnaires guarding them. 'Redford: '''I think this is it. We'll ditch the ride and keep a low profile. Ending Cutscene ''The squad moves closely to the area. 'Sweetwater: '''That's the same chopper that brought us down at the border. '''Redford: '''Yeah, and I have a pretty good idea who it belongs to. '''Haggard: '''Look, it's the President. '''The Legionnaire: '''Seems your American friends have escaped. '''Serdar: '''Those imperialist pigs are not my friends! '''The Legionnaire: '''You tried to escape from your debts and they helped you. '''Serdar: '''It was no escape, but an abduction! '''The Legionnaire: '''I realize now that I will never get the gold from you. I won't forget about your debt, so I'll take your country instead. '''Serdar: '''Absolutely, not a problem. I will go into exile, live a quiet life. '''The Legionnaire: '''Hm, I'm sure you will. Kill him. ''The Legionnaires move in on Serdar as the Legionnaire flies away in his Ka-52. 'Serdar: '''I will not beg for my life! As they are about to shoot him, he decides to do just that. '''Serdar: '''Please, please don't shoot me! '''Sweetwater: '''What are we going to do? '''Haggard: '''Well why don't you think of something smartypants? '''Redford: '''Ah both of you guys shutup. Just follow me! ''The squad kills all of the Legionnaires in the area, saving Serdar and their chance to get the gold. 'Serdar: '''It's a miracle, I'm not dead! '''Haggard: '''Hello Your Highness! '''Sweetwater: '''Remember us, hookums? '''Serdar: '''Yes, imperialist pigs, very nice. '''Redford: '''Just shutup already, let's take that boat! ''The squad and Serdar embark a nearby boat to get them to the location of the cache of gold. Mission Ends. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company